1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preamplifier and more particularly to a high gain current preamplifier for use in reading and writing signals on magnetic media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recording and writing signals on magnetic media it is desirable to have the writing circuit be independent or nearly independent of the relative speed between the magnetic head and the magnetic media. Designers have found that a magnetic head and head circuitry operating in a current mode provides the best approximation to this desired goal. This is especially true in recording and reading non-return to zero (NRZ) data.
One problem with prior art circuits of this type is that current losses within the magnetic head became quite significant because of the relatively low gain of the circuit.